The present invention relates generally to the field of flashlights, and in particular, to a new and useful, flexible, two headed flashlight arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,746,918 to Rubino discloses a telescopic flashlight that includes an adjustable mirror with flashlight section at one end of a flexible, bendable member, and a battery housing at the opposite. U.S. Pat. No. 7,510,295 to Shih discloses as similar item but without a mirror.
A flashlight arrangement with two light sources at opposite ends of a flexible member known as the HUGLight can be viewed at URL: http://showertek.com/collections/mirror-lights-more/products/huglight. The HUGLight uses an enlarged battery compartment at an intermediate location along the length of the flexible member.
Another flashlight product called the 24-LED Twist Light Flexible Flashlight/Lantern Work Repair Safety HB is available at: http://www.ebay.com/sch/sis.html?_nkw=24%20LED%20Twist%20Light%20Flexible%20Flashlight%20Lantern%20Work%20Repair%20Safety%20HB%20Smith%20Tools&_itemId=201245330449. This product has two lights at opposite ends of a flexible member, but the flexible member is a large diameter, corrugated structure that is difficult to wrap around other structures and even less amenable to being wrapped around the hand or arm of a user.
A need remains for an improved flexible flashlight arrangement with two self-powered light emitting ends and a thin, elongated, easily bend-to-shape flexible member between them.